Moment I Knew
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Who are you and what have you done with my beloved? - KrisEthanLyra.


**hey so I really like this be nice. Um, there's another line that you could imply with this story, ****_"But there was one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew", _****if you like that one better. By the way, this will have a two part sequel. I think if you read this you'll get it'll be about Ethan and two more people, but one girl per chapter. Read on cuz I don't wanna spoil. I'm gonna post the two part sequels separately though, because I want to.**

**Pokemon isn't mine, neither is the song, obviously.**

* * *

_"And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?" ~ The Moment I Knew; Taylor Swift._

It's the knock on the door that startles him; at first. But he smiles, because it's expected and he opens the door to find the one who is most certainly _not_ who he was expecting.

She is not the same, the confident and cocky glow doesn't glow in her big eyes, her hair is not the same, it's brown and curls upward, doesn't spike, her eyes show way too much sweetness.

And he doesn't know what to do, who to tell or what to say.

Because Kris should be here, not some full replacement, Kris should be here with her "you can't beat me" smirk and way too much confidence.

But this girl is innocent and cute and different and she smiles and waves and Ethan realizes that he's only been thinking these things for mere seconds, but her face drops as he feels the smile he once held instantly turn to a frown.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" she asks casually, like she has been the girl he's in love with for years.

"Who… who are you?" he asks.

She tilts her head, in a confused manor, and puts her hand on his arm, "Ethan, it's me, it's Lyra. Are you alright?"

He doesn't know what to say, but his eyes are judging her in a gaze that screams "go away!"

It's too late when he realizes he's actually shouted that, and Lyra looks down at him, like she always has, concerned.

**.**

**.**

Kris should have been here.

Should have been here, his eyes would've shined the way they only do around her.

And he hears the clock tick as he sits alone in his room and waits for her to enter, like she said she would.

She said she'd be here, after all.

And it's slow motion as he realizes that she will not come today and he moves to his bed to sleep.

His dreams are peaceful, parasitic to his mind and there is just one thing missing from his life:

_her_.

He's so confused at what to do and what to think about her not showing up, not even in his dreams and in her place it's Lyra, who has apparently known him his whole life.

But he doesn't know her.

**.**

**.**

She's always known he imagined too much, always known he was going to have to put up a wall when she left.

He always stared at her, eyes dazzling and he would compliment her and they were _best friends_.

She doesn't know what's gotten him like this, why he doesn't recognize her.

Maybe she shouldn't have left, or brought him with her. But it's not going to change the fact that he's invented some kind of fantasy where she is someone else.

That's painful.

**.**

** .**

All he wants is to think and be alone, despite that Lyra tells him to come with her.

The sinking feeling sets in, he's trying not to fall apart when Kris, once again, doesn't show up to him.

And he realizes:

_Kris isn't real_.

Lyra left on her journey, something he's too afraid to do or try, he would just show up and smile at her.

But when she went farther away, he created a fantasy where he was a hero and his heroine princess, Kris, was his best friend and he was in love with her.

And they, along with Silver, had great times and though Silver would just sulk all they could do was laugh and smile and try to make him smile.

And they did succeed.

And she's missing now because his fantasy world _can't_ exist, Kris is merely a piece of scrap paper in his trash can.

The moment hits; Ethan instantly starts breathing heavily, nervous. He imagine someone else to be Lyra, because he _loved_ Lyra.

And what did he just do?

He pushed her away, told her he_ never wanted to see her ever again_, and now she's probably gone off on another adventure and in love with someone else.

(But Lyra is too concerned, all she can do is sit and cry because he doesn't know her, told her he never wanted to see her again, and tears stream because she_loved him too_.)

(She has to move away now because she loves him, since he doesn't want to see her again, and she would do anything to keep him content.)

Now there's no one to be with, no friends to impress or to have, because Kris has left him too.

And once more, he is secluded, in love with a fantasy world as he imagines the next friend who will love him even more than the other two who left him.


End file.
